The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) provides state-of-the-art analytical and sorting instrumentation as well as cutting-edge expertise, at an affordable cost, to UCLA investigators needing flow cytometry to pursue their research. The Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) established this campus-wide shared resource in 1988. Dr. Jamieson (Tl), an accomplished cellular immunologist, has been the Director of the FCSR since 2000. Ms. Schmid, the manager of the FCSR since 1988, is responsible for the daily operation of the FCSR and assists Dr. Jamieson (Tl) with long-term planning. Both Dr. Jamieson (Tl) and Ms. Schmid are available to users for consultation. To achieve its goals, the FCSR provides five analytic flow cytometers, three high-speed digital cell sorters, an AutoMACS cell separator and a free-standing analysis station. The FCSR is easily accessible and is responsible for procurement, daily calibration, maintenance and repair of all instrumentation. FCSR personnel have a combined 82 years of experience in flow cytometry;their expertise is available to investigators through one-on-one consultation, classes, a website, poster presentations and open houses. Ms. Schmid and Dr. Jamieson (Tl) also work with researchers to adapt, or develop, assays to enable investigators to pursue research questions in novel ways. FCSR services help researchers with a wide range of experience in flow cytometry to perform high quality assays, with minimal time expenditure. Workshops, seminars and utilization of new assays ensure that researchers remain on the cutting-edge of flow cytometry without the necessity of investing their own funds or staff time to keep current in the latest advances. Cytometric instrumentation is expensive and beyond the budget of most individual researchers;therefore, the FCSR provides instrumentation, as well as additional cost savings to researchers, by obtaining grant and institutional support to help offset the cost of purchasing, maintaining and operating those instruments. The cost savings are passed on to the researcher. During the last funding period, a total of 254 investigators used the FCSR. Between July 1, 2006, through June 30, 2007 (the reporting period for the CCSG competing renewal), JCCC members were responsible for 76% of the usage. These data objectively demonstrate the role of the FCSR in enhancing cancer research at UCLA and its contribution to JCCC's effort to improving diagnosis, therapy and cure of cancer patients. (Please also see Section 6.2.3 on Shared Resources in the History, Description, Essential Characteristics). 86 Cancer Center members representing 11 Cancer Center Program Areas utilized the services of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource during the reporting period. This is a continuing shared resource.